Victims of Bloodshed
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: Severus loses his family, but sixteen years later, one member returns and hogwarts is turned upside down, how will the boys handle it? Ignores 90% of the books. Creature!fic, character death, pranks and threesome! Main pairing DM/HP/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back but not with my current stories. I'm sorry to all of my current readers but severe writers block has struck and I think you all know how that feels. Anyway, this is a new story that I had an idea for and I had to write it before I lost it. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it, warning there is a bit of character death in the first two to three chapters but yeah._

**Chapter one: That fateful night.**

A figure approached a large mansion; he knew that his follower was out on a mission and that his wife would be alone, he smiled sadistically under the hood of his cloak and silently stepped up to the double doors of the mansion. He brandished his wand and unlocked the door wordlessly and entered he used his magic to sense all of the creatures and humans in the house and smiled when he found who he was looking for.

He treaded softly on the black marble and into the doorway of the mansions receiving room, lifting his head slightly, he saw the person that he was looking for, her sky blue hair was pulled back with hair sticks and her bangs framed her beautiful face, her skin was pale but not in a sickly or Vampiric sense, her eyes were a brilliant electric blue and the were fixed on the book in her hands. Suddenly her head shot up and she jumped to her feet and spun to face the person in the doorway.

'My Lord?!' She dropped to her knees as quickly as she had stood.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly and walked over to the woman, he bent down and lifted her head, and she looked into his crazed, lustful red eyes.

'Isabella, now why would Severus leave you all alone?' he asked, Isabella never answered as he cast an imperious curse on her form and lead rolled her on her back.

Tears streaked down her face as she knew what her husbands master was going to do, she thought on her life and acted on impulse; kicking the Dark Lord in the crotch, she leapt to her feet and ran upstairs. She entered a room and shut the door, locking it and leaning with her back against it. She opened her eyes and looked at a house-elf that held a small bundle in its arms.

'Tipsy, I need you to leave, take Raine and go to my parents' house, no matter what happens, stay with her.' Isabella pleaded with the house-elf.

The elf nodded and ran to her mistress, giving the bundle that was little baby Raine to her. Isabella looked down at her daughter, steel blue eyes looked back at her; she smiled and hugged her cooing child to her chest as the house-elf bustled about gathering supplies and baby clothes. Raine felt her mother's sadness and her happiness quickly turned to sadness as well. The little girl felt her mother's tears and suddenly, she was in the arms of her nanny, Raine cooed for her mother but within seconds of looking at her, the one-year old was whisked away from her mother and the danger that sought after her.

Tipsy apparated into the entrance hall of a mansion larger than that of her master and mistress, she felt a calming aura the second that she had landed but that was disrupted when her young mistress started crying uncontrollably. The house-elves of the mansion popped to Tipsy's side and began helping their friend with her Mistress, they had tried everything but nothing would make the baby stop her cries. The Lord and Lady of the manor rushed into the entrance hall after a house-elf alerted them of their arrivals. Azreal and Serendipity ran to their grandchild and Serendipity picked up the upset child, holding her to her chest and trying to calm her.

'Tipsy, what has happened?' Azreal asked, worried for his daughter and son-in-law.

'Master Severus was aways and Mistress Isabella was at homes with young Mistress Raine, shes felts a presents sir; evils she said. Asks me to take Mistress Raine upstairs. Evils fills the mansion and Mistress Isabella runs upstairs and is asking me to brings Mistress Raine heres.' The house-elf said, rocking back and forth in worry for her Mistress and Master.

Azreal shared a look with his wife and apparated away to Snape manor, his hopes of finding his daughter safe and sound when he stepped into the nursery on the first floor. He found his son-in-law standing in the doorway, his death eater garb on but his mask lying on the floor. He was about to speak to him when he stepped into the room hurriedly.

'Izzy, Izzy NO!' Azreal ran to the door and stopped dead when he saw what had made his usually stoic son-in-law cry out.

Azreal dropped to his knees at the sight of his little girls blood covered body, Severus held her to him and begged her to hold on, her breathing was shallow and on the verge of giving out.

'Severus, make sure that our little girl grows up, keep her safe when she comes out of the hiding that I have forced her into; please my love. The Dark Lord found out about what I am and found out about Raine, he will come after her.' She raised a shaking hand to her husbands cheek and smiled one last time before her body went limp and her arm dropped to her side.

Severus stared at the face of his dead wife and tears silently started to flow down his cheeks. He buried his face in her neck and wept.

Azreal started crying also, he crawled over to his daughters body and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder; the man looked up and into the cobalt eyes of his wife's father. An unspoken understanding flashed between them and Severus placed his wife softly on the floor once more. Both men stood and Azreal waved his hand over the body on the floor and it burst into flames.

'Severus, Raine is safe, she is with us. We will not allow anything happen to her as long as we both breathe.' The older male stated, staring into the flames.

Severus looked at his father-in-law in shock but then looked back to the flames, he nodded and promised himself that he would never allow Voldemort to win the war, that he would never hurt his daughter again.

Suddenly, a patronus of a phoenix flew through the open window and the voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the room.

'Voldemort is dead, he has killed the Potters' and when he tried to kill their son, the killing curse backfired. Harrison James Potter is the saviour of the wizarding world.'

Severus and Azreal looked at each other and then turned back to the fire. They both hoped that the war was finally over.

Oh how wrong they were . . . . . . .

***

November the first started as every other day started on Privet Drive, Wives got up, made breakfast for their families and got the morning paper before their husbands got up. This morning was slightly different for one family on the part of getting the paper.

Petunia Dursley opened her front door to collect the morning paper before her husband got up and screamed for it, when she looked down; however, she got one of the biggest shocks of her life. In a wicker basket, surrounded in blankets and looking up at her with those recognisable green eyes was none other than her sisters little boy. Sitting on top of the blanket that covered her nephew was a note in the familiar scrawl of Albus Dumbledore. The picked up the basket and the paper before hurrying back inside.

She placed the basket on the kitchen counter and put the paper down before grabbing the letter; her hands were shaking as she opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Petunia,_

_As you are reading this now, it grieves me to have to be the one to tell you that your sister Lilly and her husband James are dead. Since you are a squib, you know of Lord Voldemort, it was he that killed them both and when he turned his wand on young Harry, the killing curse backfired. He is the wizarding world's saviour, please; take care of young Harry until it is time for him to come to our world. Lilly wanted you to look after him and so did James._

_I'm deeply sorry for your loss._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Tears stained Petunia's cheeks as she placed the letter down and looked at her nephew; she knew her husband wouldn't tolerate his magic, so she decided to lie for a while, to protect her nephew. But when the time came for his accidental magic to begin occurring, she knew with a heavy heart that she wouldn't be able to cover for him when Vernon found out, she shuddered with the thought of what her magic hating husband would do to the poor boy.

She lifted the boy out of the basket and held him close, looking into the eyes that belonged to her late sister and she felt guilt and sorrow wash over her. The guilt for hating her and the sorrow for her death. Contrary to popular belief, the Evans Family were a pureblood family, almost as long as the Potter line; when Lilly had gotten her letter, their parents had been relieved since Petunia had shown no signs of magic nor had she received a letter to attend Hogwarts.

'Little Harry, I'll protect you; as my last deed for my sister.' She whispered to the child.

Seconds later, Vernon could be heard coming down the stairs, Petunia paid no notice to her husband, or to his reaction to seeing her holding a baby that clearly wasn't his in her arms.

'PETUNIA! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING!' he shouted, almost making petunia drop the baby in her arms.

Harry started crying when Petunia jumped; turning to her husband, a fake look of disdain crossed her features. Vernon crossed the room and looked at the child in her arms and saw the tell tale signs of her sister in him; he sneered and his face turned purple in a matter of seconds. Petunia placed her nephew back into the basket and continued with preparing breakfast, Vernon sat in his chair and sipped on his pre-made coffee, his glare cold on the basket.

'Pet, why is that thing here?!' he tried not to shout, not wanting the neighbours to come knocking on his door.

Petunia flinched when her husband spat 'it' out like poison, she gritted her teeth to stop herself from turning and screaming at him; taking only a few second to regain her composure, she plastered a sneer on her face and turned toward her husband.

'My sister is dead and so is her husband, other than our Dudders, I am his only living blood relative so I have to look after him until he is of age.' She hissed, commanding nothing else be said on the subject, Vernon nodded in agreement.

***

Malfoy manor was as silent as the grave until around midnight, the screams of the one year old master of the house filled the air and scared the living daylights out of his mother, well as living as she could get. Narcissa Malfoy ran to her sons room and threw the doors open, her little boy was lying in his crib, his two favourite stuffed animals clutched to his chest and tears streaking his pale cheeks. Narcissa picked her son up and held him tightly, she paced back and forth for half an hour but her little boy wouldn't stop crying; she turned again and her husband appeared in the doorway, worry etched onto his face.

'Lucius, Draco won't stop crying. What is wrong?' her voice was frantic as her husband approached them.

'I think he feels something is wrong with his mate, or he could have more than one. Cissy, the Dark Lord has fallen, we're free.' He smiled, wiping the tears away from his wife's face.

They hugged each other and Draco tightly and the youngest saw someone walk in through his tears.

'Untul Sevvy!' the boy cried out, suddenly slightly happier than previously.

Severus walked into the room solemnly; Lucius walked over to his long time friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Severus, what has you like this? The dark Lord is gone, you should be rejoicing.' Lucius's face was filled with concern for his friend.

'He killed my mate, Lucius. Isabella is dead, and my daughter has to grow up thinking that I am dead also.' He said voice on the verge of cracking.

Narcissa gasped and Lucius summoned a glass of fire whiskey for the poor man, sitting him down in a chair by the fireplace. They both consoled their friend long into the night and Draco refused to go back to sleep without hugging his god-father.

'_This is going to be hell on everyone when Raine comes back into the light.' _Lucius thought to himself as he heard his friend explain the arrangement that he and his in-laws had devised before he left his only child and reason for living for the last time.

_A/N: Ok, there's that chapter and I should have the next one up soon. A little information. Yes Petunia is a squib and she's nice to Harry, there's going to be a bit more information on that relationship in the next chapter; Severus was married to Isabella and they are soul-mates but as Raine is still alive, Severus is as well; explanation as to what Raine and everyone else in this story is will be in the next chapter. Hope you like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: hello, I'm back with another chapter and the major explanations I promised at the end of the last chapter will be dealt with in here. I hope that you all are enjoying this new story and to any of you that have read my other stories, Sorry but I really am trying to think of things for my other stories. On with the show._

**Chapter 1: July, almost sixteen years later.**

Harry Potter looked out of the window of his bedroom at Privet Drive, his breathing was shallow and vision blurred with pain. His uncle had taken to beating him when his aunt wasn't around to notice it since he got back from school before summer. Remus had threatened Vernon to keep him safe but that did the exact opposite; he had told his aunt and she had threatened to leave if Vernon hit him again.

'God-damn it.' He hissed as he shifted his weight, his ribs were a bit tender after the beating.

Suddenly, he heard the locks on his door coming undone and he practically leapt into bed, put his glasses on his bedside table and feigned sleep; listening intently for who it was.

'Harry, Harry, dear wake up.' Petunia whispered, knowing that her nephew was awake.

Harry opened his eyes and put his glasses on, he looked at his aunt and saw the tears on her face; his face changed to one of confusion and the woman in front of him hugged him tightly, causing him to cry out slightly. Petunia gasped and pulled back, she looked over the teen using the light from the street lamps around that cast a dim shadow.

'Aunt Petunia, what are you doing?' he asked, his voice soft.

'I'm taking you out of here Harry, I cannot bear to see the son of my sister beaten every day because of something that he cannot control; and after your inheritance, they will only get worse.' She whispered brokenly.

Harry nodded and Petunia helped him up, she had grabbed his trunk and put it in the boot of the car before she had gone up to get Harry so that they could leave as quickly as possible; one thing that Petunia didn't count on was Vernon to wake up and walk out of the bedroom as they were leaving Harry's cell of a bedroom.

'Petunia, what are you doing with the freak?!' he all but shouted, glaring at his wife.

'I warned you Vernon, I warned you that I would leave and take Harry with me. I'm protecting him from you and others that would hurt him, I only wish that Harry doesn't seek revenge when his inheritance passes.' She spat, holding Harry close, but not close enough to cause him discomfort.

Vernon's face turned approximately three shades of purple before settling on an oxygen deprived violet, he balled his fists and started to step threateningly toward his nephew and wife; Petunia walked backward while pulling Harry with her. They got to the top of the staircase and Petunia shouted.

'Go, get in the car!' they both ran as fast as they could down the stairs and out the door before flinging the car doors open and getting in.

Vernon followed them but as his large body cleared the front door, Petunia had already pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the road. Harry turned tired eyes toward his aunt.

'Where are we going?'

'I'm taking you home Harry, the Evans family were not muggles but in fact on of the longest pureblood families in wizarding history, aside from the Blacks, Potters and Malfoys. I'm taking you to our ancestral home so that you can go through you inheritance without the meddling of others.' Petunia stated calmly, she smiled at the thought of returning to the house that she grew up in.

Harry nodded and smiled, at least someone cared that much for him, and he'd get to know a bit more of what his mother was like.

***

'Raine will be going through her inheritance soon, when should we tell her about Severus?' Serendipity asked her husband as they walked the corridor toward their granddaughter's bedroom.

Azreal pondered the question for a while before coming to the obvious conclusion.

'We shall have to tell her about him after it has passed; she will sense him alive and she will question it. Since she has locked herself away in her room until that time, we cannot tell her now.' He said, taking his wife's hand and kissing the back of her knuckles.

Meanwhile, Raine was pondering what her grandparents have taught her and told her when it came to her inheritance.

'Great, I'm a Vampire Angel hybrid, that's just perfect. Another reason for me to be hated. And to top this all off, I'm starting a new school after summer ends.' She spat.

She looked toward her only friends, a Raven named Isabella and a large magical panther lamed Lucifer; Lucifer growled in comfort for his mistress and Isabella cawed in agreement, the two waited with batted breath for the hour of Raine's birth to arrive.

Raine got up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom that was attached to her suite of rooms, but before she could get to the door, she crumpled to the ground in agony; her head pounded with the beat of her heart, her back was set aflame in excruciating torture, her entire body felt as though hippogriffs were tearing her apart inch by inch. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming, Lucifer and Isabella stayed still until an almighty scream of the purest agony tore itself from Raine's throat.

The girl fell to the floor shortly after unleashing her cry, unconsciousness lulling her into a calm reprieve from the changes occurring to her body. Lucifer stood on all four legs as he watched a pair of wings burst forth from his mistress' back, the feathers that covered them were of the blackest pitch with a few different coloured feathers mixed in between. Isabella was sure that the colours were deep red and silver; she cawed at her mistress' limp body as she watched the other changes happen.

Her hair changed from light blue to a blue black, her skin became pale but not sickly, and her body lost its childish form and changed into that of a young woman coming into her own. Azreal and Serendipity burst through the locked door and gasped at the sight of their granddaughter as the final changes took affect; Areal walked forward and picked her up off of the floor and placed her on her bed, sitting beside her and waiting until she woke up, they both had a lot of explaining to do.

***

A blond Vampire paced back and forth in front of a fireplace, his wife and son sitting on the lounge near him; all three of them were waiting for their friend to fire call them once his daughters inheritance passed.

'Father, calm down. I am sure that Uncle Severus is fine and will fire call when he has word of his daughter; if not, then you can worry.' The boy stated, looking at his father as he paced.

'Draco, this is important. Raine is everything to Severus and if something goes wrong, he can't do anything; it'll be the end of him.' Lucius's voice changed to one of defeat as he finished his sentence.

'I know that father, but you won't be of much help if you are too worried; calm yourself and get your mind off it for the time being.' Draco replied standing and placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

***

Petunia had gotten them both to the Evans Family manor safely and she was now preparing Harry for his inheritance.

'Harry, your father wasn't a full wizard. The Potter line has Blood Elf in it and every few generations or so, the gene becomes dominant and the child goes through their inheritance; and it seems that you are the next Blood Elf in your line.' She stated as she sat on the side of his bed.

Harry looked at her comically before turning to look at the intricate embroidery on the comforter; he was an elf, great. One more thing for the bloody papers to get a hold of and flaunt around like it was gold, but he wasn't sad or angry, far from it. Thanks to Hagrid's magnificent teachings of Care for magical creatures and Remus' defence against the dark arts tutoring over the occasional summer; Harry knew almost everything about his kind, he was overjoyed that he could finally have an advantage over his enemies.

But the question that had him scratching the back of his head regularly was: who was his mate? He smiled softly at his aunt and laid down under the covers further, Petunia stood and left the room so that Harry could go through his inheritance; the second that the door shut behind her, Harry curled up as pain shot through his system. His head pounded and his body jerked and spasms rocked him to the bone, he clenched his jaw shut and blinked away forming tears.

When the red numbers on the digital clock read 00:01; Harry's body stilled and his breathing was the only sound to be heard, his eyes were shut and his lips were parted as he gathered his breath and opened his magic to feel around him. Sitting up just as Petunia walked back into the room, he noticed that his glasses had fallen off but he could see clearly without them.

'How are you feeling?' Petunia asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

'Like Fluffy tried to eat me. Was it supposed to be that quick?' he asked, Petunia just shrugged.

'Well, now all I have to do is defeat Voldemort, get back at all of those that have ever lied to me, and I know there are many who have; and find my Mate.' He said, shoulders slumping slightly.

***

Azreal and Serendipity sat by their granddaughters side until she woke, but she didn't act the way that they were expecting; when she woke, she was calm, quiet, as if nothing was wrong.

'Raine? Sweetie, are you ok?' Serendipity asked, warily looking from her granddaughter to her husband.

'I'm fine nana. Why wouldn't I be?' she queried, raising an eyebrow.

The underlying sarcasm could clearly be heard and Serendipity winced; Azreal sighed heavily before looking at Raine, now was the time for the truth to be unmasked.

'Raine, we have some things to tell you.' He said, and then he proceeded to tell the teen everything that they had kept from her.

Lucifer padded over and leapt onto the bed and curled his massive body around his mistress as she heard her grandfather speak; when the aged angel was finished, Raine refused to look up from the covers.

'So, my mother was raped then murdered, my father never died, is still alive and well aware of my existence and YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!?' she screamed in anger, her dark cerulean eyes clouding over to a intimidating shade of blue black.

Azreal shifted slightly and his wife leapt off of the bed, both fearing the girls anger; she was right to feel that way though, they had knew things and kept them from her. They both looked at their granddaughter as her feline companion comforted her and lowered her anger; Isabella cawed angrily at both adults before flying over and landing on her mistress' shoulder.

'Raine, this was the agreement that we made in your mother's wishes. She didn't want you in danger; but now that you are of age, your father will be back in your life.' Serendipity stated softly, looking at her pleadingly.

Raine scoffed and ripped back the covers; standing and walking toward the bathroom, she slammed the door without a word and started a bath. Azreal pulled his wife out of the teenager's room and down the corridor to his study; they had to contact their son-in-law to settle his nerves as they were sure that he was anxious.

Raine slid into the hot water and rested her head on the back of the bath, thinking over everything that she was told not three minutes before hand. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her father wanting to stay with her but deciding not to so that she was kept safe, that her mother wanted something like what they had devised to happen as she died. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees before sobbing softly, Lucifer heard her and started to paw at the door. After about five minutes, Raine got out of the now lukewarm water and dried herself; she inspected the changes to her body, especially the large black wings protruding from her back. She could see the red and silver feathers littering them and she knew that they represented a part of her mate or mates.

'Well, I wonder what will happen. Since I don't even know where to start looking for them.' she said solemnly to her reflection.

***

Severus was pacing back and forth in his study, awaiting the news of his daughter, when the flames in his fireplace gained life and turned a killing shade of green before his in-laws walked out of them; both casting loving but tired and saddened looks toward him before taking a seat.

'How is she, is she alright?' Sev' asked, wringing his hands together nervously.

'She is fine Severus,' the man relaxed, 'it's just that she didn't take the truth very well.' Serendipity supplied.

'What do you mean she didn't take it well?' his face changed to one of confusion as his in-laws shifted in their seats.

'Well, naturally, she wasn't all sunshine and daisies about being lied to, but contrary to what we thought when she was younger, she's more like you than Isabella.' Azreal said.

Severus nodded his head slowly, smiling at the information being told to him. His daughter, he had almost forgotten what she had looked like the last he saw of her; using ligilimens, he peered into Azreal's mind and saw what had happened when Raine was told the truth. He flinched physically from the memory of the power build up that was ready to lash out at the next thing that infuriated her further, then he saw the large panther that he had given to her as an infant, he saw their close relationship and knew that she was always safe when not in her grandparents care.

'Lucifer has gotten bigger, and they are so close.' Severus said as he pulled out of the Angel's mind.

'Yes, they are quite close. Lucifer would do anything for Raine, and sometimes, when she was younger; we couldn't go anywhere near her. Be she doing her homework or if she was just upset, without her permission, Lucifer wouldn't let us near her.' Serendipity smiled fondly.

'You should come over tomorrow. We both have to get back, but come over and meet her for the first time in fifteen years; get to know her and she might let you back into her life.' Azreal said with a cautious smile, hoping that Raine wouldn't push her father away.

Both angels left their son-in-law alone and travelled back to their manor by floo. Severus stalked over to the fireplace and threw a handful if powder into the flames before shouting.

'Lucius Malfoy's study, Malfoy manor.' And he was whisked away in the green flames.

Lucius leapt to his feet as his best friend walked out of the flames of his fireplace, not taking notice of his son's face as he pulled the other Vampire into a hug. Severus's face was happy but saddened and those weren't a good mix for the potions master, Lucius summoned a large glass and poured a large amount of fire whiskey into it before pushing his friend into an armchair.

'How is she Severus?' Narcissa asked, being the girl's godmother, she was worried.

'She didn't take the truth too well when told. And she's more like me than was expected, other then that she's fine; emotional but fine.' Severus sighed, taking a drink of the whiskey in his glass.

Draco got up and walked over to his godfather and sat on the arm of the chair, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius all watched in curiosity; Draco breathed deeply through his nose and a growl formed in his throat and his eyes began to glow. Lucius walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense under it, he looked toward his friend. Severus jumped to his feet as Lucius quickly grabbed his son; both older Vampires looked at the younger in worry before Lucius smelt it.

'Severus, the only people that you have spoken to are Azreal and Serendipity, correct?' the blond asked.

Severus nodded and Lucius continued.

'Was it via floo or did they go to your house?' he then asked, Severus's face lit like a roman candle.

Draco hissed and pulled to release himself from his fathers grip; an animalistic growl emitted from his chest when Severus stepped closer. Lucius looked to his friend and they shared a look.

'Draco? Why are you growling?' Narcissa asked, oblivious to what the men had already figured out.

'Mate!' he snarled, his eyes glowing brighter.

'You smell my daughter don't you?' Severus asked, Draco's gaze snapped to him and a look of surprise mixed with pain flooded his face.

Lucius sighed heavily and stunned his son, lifting him into his arms and walking out of the room. A tapping at the window broke the short silence that had covered Severus and Narcissa; walking over to the window and opening it, Narcissa retrieved a letter from the black owl that sat perched on the sill. She opened it and gasped.

***

Petunia had talked to her nephew for the past few hours, telling him of the Family and the history behind it, telling him of his mother, what she was like and how he was like her. They walked through the manor and she pointed out the people in the paintings and both held interesting conversations with members of the family from the past; when they got to the library, however, Harry had almost burst into tears. Mounted on a wall near an armchair was a portrait of Lilly, Harry had numbly walked over to the painting and stared at the sleeping from of his mother before she woke; upon seeing her little boy she had cried.

'Harry, my little boy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you.' She sobbed; Harry bowed his head then looked back up.

'Mum, it's not your fault. It's Voldemort's, not yours, not dads, his.' He stated strongly, not baring the sight of his mother blaming herself.

'No, sweetie, it wasn't Voldemort. Obviously, no one has told you. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, was not the reason for your father's and my deaths, Dumbledore was, Tom is my older brother.' Harry promptly feinted.

_A/N: ok, there is chapter two and the beginning of the explanations. I will go into more in the next chapter. R&R if you like, or even for criticism but please no flames. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: hello, soz for the last chapter, it was supposed to read chapter two, here is the third chapter for my story. And I may be slow in my updates as I have a job and my life is non existent on Monday and Thursday nights. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!_

**Chapter three: Family and Fights**

Petunia watched as Harry talked to the portrait of her sister and smiled slightly when he fainted, she walked over to her nephew and her sister and chuckled softly she took a piece of parchment that sat on a coffee table and picked up a quill, dipping the nib in ink, she began to write a letter to Harry's godmother.

'I hope that she remembers him, and I hope that he understands that Dumbledore is behind all of this.' Lilly said as she looked to her sister as she called a house elf.

'So do I Lilly; I know that you didn't want him coming to us, but Dumblefuck sent him anyway. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I'm sorry. I hated the fact that I couldn't do magic and that you, mum and dad could; I still hate that, I can't protect the last connection that I have to the wizarding world because I'm a squib.' She whispered as the house elf disappeared to owl the letter.

Lilly smiled at her sister sadly, then she turned her eyes on her only child; both women watched over the only hope that their world had of surviving.

***

Narcissa skimmed over the letter for the fifth time and Severus walked over to her, quirking an eyebrow at the woman.

'Cissy? What's wrong?' Lucius asked as he walked back into the room.

She handed him the letter and his eyes widened in shock; he looked toward Severus and then back to the letter, the dour man knew that Voldemort didn't kill or rape his mate, it was a man transfigured and imperused to look and act like him; all the doings of Albus Dumbledore.

'Cissy, we have to keep tabs on him. He cannot come to live with us as yet because of the state that Draco is in.' Lucius stated, knowing that his wife was worried.

'But Lucius, we were so horrible to him! How can we even know how he will react to knowing who we are to him?!' Narcissa stopped herself before tears stared to fall.

'Then go to him, help him believe that we won't hurt him, he's our family and we needed to keep the cold death eater charade up so that the old fool didn't suspect anything.' Lucius pulled his wife to his chest, letting the letter fall to the ground.

Severus picked up the letter and let his eyes glance at the elegant script, he did a double take when he finished.

_Dearest 'Cissy,_

_I hope that you remember me; my name is Petunia Evans, Lilly's sister. I trust that you have not forgotten that Harry Potter is your godson and that you were like a sister to Lilly, you may not know this but Harry was never supposed to come to me and my ex-husband when she and James died, he was supposed to be in the care of either Severus, you and Lucius or Tom. _

_I know that you had to pretend to hate him but now is the time to rectify that, he is starting to see the manipulations that he has been subjected to over the years and he needs support. I will always be there for him but I am not enough, he needs someone that knows more about magic, he needs a proper witch or wizard to guide him, not a squib. _

_Lilly's portrait has told him of Tom and that Dumbledore killed her and James, he needs you and his uncle now more than ever; I know that Tom has lost some of his mind but he is still the big brother he always was underneath, he just needs his family to see that and find himself again._

_Please help him 'Cissy, please. Lilly would have wanted him to know everything, and everyone that was close to him as an infant._

_Sincerely yours_

_Tuny Evans_

Severus looked up in time to see Narcissa apparate away to her godson, and he took that opportunity to leave; needing to go home and feed before visiting his little girl the following day.

***

Raine walked over to her bed and climbed in under the black covers and pulled her pillow close, snuggling in half heartedly. Lucifer shifted so that he was curled around his mistress and he growled softly, nuzzling her cheek gently. Raine smiled sadly and drifted off to sleep, her door opened quietly and Lucifer lifted his head to see who was there. When he saw Azreal and Serendipity he lowered his head back onto the pillow next to Raine's face and blinked once before closing his eyes and slipping into a light sleep; ready for any other intrusions on his Mistresses rooms.

Azreal pulled his wife out of the doorway and down to their privet chambers, they thought of the reunion that is bound to happen sooner or later between father and daughter and they thought of their daughter, their little Isabella that never got to see her own little girl grow up. They held each other tightly all night as they dreamed of what things would have been like if Isabella had never died.

***

Narcissa arrived at Evans Manor and the first thing she noticed was that the portrait of her best friend was staring at her and her godson was splayed on the floor out cold.

'Hello Cissy.' Lilly said, looking into the tearful eyes of her best friend and honorary sister.

'Oh Lilly! I'm so happy to see you again, even if you are a portrait!' the blond woman cried.

Lilly smiled sadly and Narcissa turned her attention to Harry, she smiled softly at what he had become; _'just like his father, even if James was a Death eater.' _She thought to herself fondly. She took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's unconscious form and levitated him onto the arm chair, and then she transfigured it into a sofa and conjured a pillow and a blanket and covered the teen.

She sat at the end of the sofa and talked with Lily's portrait until the early hours of the morning, when Harry decided to wake up.

'Nng, what happened?' he asked groggily, then as if a hippogriff had nipped him on the arse, he shot to his feet.

Narcissa giggled at his movements and he turned shocked eyes onto her, his face was comical and Lilly and Narcissa burst into laughter; Harry just stood there flabbergasted as the wife of a death eater sat beside the portrait of his mother and said women were laughing at him.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!' He yelled, making the two stop laughing.

'Harry, watch your language. I trust that you know Narcissa Malfoy.' The teen nodded numbly, 'she's your godmother.' Harry's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot into his hairline.

Narcissa smiled at the boy and beckoned him to sit so that they could explain everything. Once he was seated, she began.

'When we were in school, your mother wasn't in Gryffindor, she was a true Slytheren and she was my best friend. Lucius, James, Sirius, Severus and Remus were best friends as well; in fact, just to piss off Dumbledore, they'd hang out with each other right in the middle of class and in the hall. Dumbledore was so intent on making the Slytherens seem evil and death eater material and he succeeded, for the most part. But they didn't care, those four Gryffindors were the start of what seemed to be the best inter house relation team; James even fell in love with Lilly in his second year. After we got out of school, Lucius and I married, and your parents married, then we took the dark mark shortly after. Lilly took it so that she could help her brother in making the world a better place for wizards and Muggles alike; without them mixing; you see Harry? Our world is declining because of muggles.' Harry nodded in understanding, surprising himself.

'When Draco was born, Lilly and James were named god mother and godfather, along with the others, and the same for when you were born. When Severus had his own child, everyone was over the moon and all of us were named her godparents; but the night that your parents were killed, they weren't the only ones. Before Tom supposedly killed your parents, Severus's mate was raped and murdered by a carbon copy of him, it was some lowlife muggle-born that was glamoured to look like tom and imperioed to kill Severus's family but he only got to Izzy. The real Tom was at your parent's house visiting when Dumbledore practically blasted the door off of its hinges and started attacking your parents, Lilly and Tom ran upstairs after your father was killed and Tom tried to protect both of you but after Lilly fell, he slowly started to lose the plot.

'Dumbledore aimed for you and Tom jumped in front but it somehow hit both of you, leaving you without a family and scared for life, literally. You were placed with Tuny and her horrid husband when you were supposed to be with either, Sirius, Remus, Severus or me and Lucius; none of us knew where to start looking for you until Severus found out from the order. Even then, it was too late; you were brainwashed by Dumbledore's plan and we could only keep up the visage of hating you and everything you stood for.' She finished, looking at her lap and willing the tears to not fall.

Harry looked toward his mother's portrait and after she nodded, he wrapped an arm awkwardly around Narcissa's shoulders. The woman's head shot up and grey eyes locked with emerald and she smiled brightly before pulling the teen close and almost squeezing the life out of him.

'Aunt Cissy . . . . . . . I . . . . . need . . . . . to . . . . breathe!' he gasped, making the woman relinquish her grip.

Narcissa looked at the boy and she smiled fondly at the name that he had unknowingly called her; she hadn't heard that for sixteen years.

***

Dawns light illuminated the Angelus Manor; the only residents that were up were Lady Serendipity, Lord Azreal and the house elves; leaving a Young hybrid teenage girl to sleep with her animal companions by her side. Azreal sighed as he sat in his study, thinking of the events that had transpired last night; he was so deep in thought, he didn't notice that the flames in his fireplace had turned green and his son-in-law had stepped from them and sat before him.

'Azreal.' Severus's baritone voice snapped the Angel out of his stupor and shocked him out of his chair.

'Severus Tobias Snape, has no one ever told you that it is rude to sneak up on people?!' the older man ranted.

Severus just smirked at the man, making him sigh in annoyance; Azreal looked back up into Severus's eyes and saw a glimmer of humour and chuckled silently.

'I take it that you're here for her then?' he asked the Vampire sitting across from him.

Severus smiled slightly and nodded once; Azreal stood and motioned him to follow, walking through the corridors to a pair of French double doors that housed Raines' room.

'Good luck Severus.' He said as he opened the doors.

Lucifer jolted slightly as the light from the hallway cast its gleam over his face, snapping his eyes open to look at the intruder, his feline eyes widened. Severus saw Lucifer as he approached the bed and the door closed, leaving everything in darkness. Severus raised his hand and patted Lucifer on the head and scratched him behind the ears, making him growl in delight; but the second that Severus saw the sleeping from of his little girl, his face practically lit up the room.

He sat beside Raines sleeping form and gently plucked a lock from her face and placed it behind her ear, the girl groaned softly in her sleep and shifted slightly; Severus' smile grew brighter as Lucifer's tail tickled Raine's nose and she swatted at it, the girl became slightly annoyed at the feline and reluctantly opened her eyes. When her eyes focused, all she saw was the intimidating figure that sat beside her; and yet, she didn't panic. She blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds and then she sat up, not taking her eyes off of the man.

Severus sat there for what seemed like an eternity, wondering if she knew who he was and why he was sitting on her bed; he opened his mouth to speak when he found himself toppling to the floor after something rather large had collided with his torso. He looked up after he collected his bearings and saw that he had an arm full of his daughter who had buried her face into his chest and started crying, his Fatherly Vampire instincts kicked into gear and he pulled Raine close and rubbed circles into her back; she cried for hours, begging him not to leave her again, Severus's un-beating heart broke.

'I'm never going to leave you again, do you understand? Never.' He whispered, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer.

Raine raised her tear stained face, looking her father dead in the eye.

'Promise?' she asked childishly.

'Promise.' He nodded and smiled when his daughter smiled back and hugged him.

He had his family back, and even though she had a mate, he wasn't going to let anything take her away from him ever again.

***

Harry smiled as his god mother left, leaving him to go home and look after her son; he had found out so many things about his 'enemy', some didn't even surprise him at all. Draco had a crush on him and Severus' daughter since he was about one, apparently both he and Draco protected the girl like their lives depended on it. He smiled as he walked back up to his bedroom, the day had barely begun and he was still dressed in the clothes that he wore at the Dursley's; when he got into his room, he noticed the owls from his friends were sitting on the desk near the window, all of them pecking at the packages tied to their legs.

He walked over to them and untied the letters and the packages and while some flew away, others stayed. He recognised Pig and an Owl from Hogwarts but there was a rather large Black Falcon sitting beside Hedwig on her perch. He opened the letters from Dumbledore and the Weasley's and Hermione first.

_Harry,_

_I hope that those muggles are treating you well and not starving or beating you, I sent you some treats from Honeydukes and other stuff in case they weren't. Dumbledore told us to only write for you birthday, sorry mate; and you have to stay with your parents until Remus picks you up for shopping. Hope you really are well._

_Ron_

Harry glared at the letter, since his inheritance, he could read any piece of writing and know what the writer was really implying. And Ron's letter held underlying malice and hatred.

'I should have taken Draco's hand in first year.' He hissed to himself as he ripped into Ginny's letter.

_Harry,_

_I miss you and wish you were here, Hermione and Ron have been snogging each other senseless and I'm here all alone. I hope that your summer has been going smoothly, and I hope that you like my present._

_All my love, Ginny_

He scoffed at the letter, it reeked of lust and wanton need; his blood ran cold at the though of the red headed girl kissing him after summer ended, he had to think of something and quickly. He tossed Dumbledore's letter into the trash without a second thought and he turned to the falcon in the corner. Walking over and taking the letter from its leg, he was surprised when the bird didn't bite him or take off.

Opening it, he almost fell over.

_Nephew,_

_I know that the last six years haven't been the best times that we have had, but I want to correct that. I want the family back together, if, you'll let it be so. I'm sorry for trying to kill you but until recently, my memories of you were altered to the ones that held some regard to the story behind us. If you wish to be a family once more, just nod once to Shiro and he will activate the portkey that I have attached to this letter; but if you do not, I will understand; I want to make things work and I want Lilly's last request to live, our family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tom_

Harry looked out the window, staring into space; his uncle wanted to keep the family together, he wanted to get to know him. Instantly, Harry knew that his mind was made up, shrinking all of his possessions and grabbing Hedwig's cage and shrinking that also, he looked at Shiro and nodded; the large bird screeched and the letter activated. Harry felt the pull behind his naval and suddenly his surrounding changed to one of a creepy, stone throne room. Turning his head, he saw his uncle sitting in his large throne and smirked.

'Hello uncle.' He said in a deadpan voice.

'Hello Harry.' Tom said as he stood from his throne and crossed the room.

***

Draco paced the length of his room, waiting for his parents to let him out. His father had told him about the letter and Potter, he was shocked when he remembered a few things from their child hood; but here he was, imprisoned in his room so that he didn't do anything drastic about getting to his mate but it was too late and Lucius knew it. Draco had scented his mate and now his instincts were eating away at him and his control; sooner or later, he would either go mad or lose control and the Vampire side of his conscious would take over until it was satisfied with his mates' safety and that she was with him.

He heard the sound of his mother apparating into his fathers study down the hall, followed by approaching footsteps; he stepped closer to the door and that's when he smelt it, another scent that matched the one from Severus's daughter. He took a deep breath and moaned softly, feeling his fangs sharpen slightly; the lock clicked and Draco lunged for the door, only to be caught by his father. He squirmed and clawed at his fathers arms so that the older Vampire would release him but to no avail; Draco's eyes snapped open and locked with those of his mothers and he became stock still. Shock and horror filled his facial features and he darted back into his bedroom, slamming the doors closed and heading for his bathroom.

'Draco! Draco are you alright?' Narcissa called, standing behind the bathroom door.

All the reply that they got was the heavy flow of water and persistent scrubbing sounds. Lucius walked into the bathroom and saw his son almost scrubbing the skin off of his body; after casting a few charms, the blond teen was standing before his father, fully clothed and dried.

'What is wrong with you?' Lucius thundered, making Draco step back.

'I have figured out that I have more than one mate.' He said staring pointedly at his mother.

Lucius looked toward his wife and back to his son, then his mind made the connection; turning worried eyes toward his son, he spoke.

'Why were you trying to scrub off your skin?'

Draco fiddled with his sleeve cuffs and bowed his head before answering.

'Because, a female mate I can understand, I know that you would approve of that; but a male, Potter no less.' His voice took on a scared and slightly high pitched tone.

'So you're worried about our approval?' Draco nodded, 'Draconis, you cannot help who you are mated to, and Harry being your mate is of little surprise to us. Lilly and James were some of our best friends and you and Harry were practically inseparable as infants; and when Raine came over for the first time, you and Harry wouldn't stop being her Bodyguards and you both would show you affection toward her like there was no tomorrow. Now stop this nonsense.' The blond finished, looking his son in the eyes so that he could see the truth behind his words.

Draco nodded but stayed still, Lucius noticed that the boy was tensed to the extent of concrete; a soft breeze blew past Narcissa and he then knew why, nodding slightly before ushering his wife out of their son's rooms. Once they left, Draco relaxed and walked out and slumped into the edge of his bed; he knew that he would ache to be with his mates, that his body would slowly deteriorate and he would go mad without them, but it was only a week and a half until the school term started; he just hoped that Raine would be attending Hogwarts.

***

Raine and Severus spent the whole morning together; getting to know one another and the like; by the time that noon rocked around, the two were getting ready to go shopping as Raine would be leaving her Grandparents manor to go and stay with her dad for the rest of summer. Severus had discovered that his little girl was quite the Quidditch player and that she had played for the French international Quidditch team for a few seasons and he wanted to get her a little present.

The two flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom the bartender noticed the dour man with the teen and walked over.

'Dumbledore got you looking after another victim of Voldemort?' he tried to keep his voice down but surrounding patrons eavesdropped just to hear about the fabulous headmaster.

'No, this is my Daughter. Please show her and I some respect and tell your patrons to stop eavesdropping.' He snarled, showing his dislike for the people around him.

Tom backed away from the Vampire and returned to the bar, but the surrounding crowds turned curious eyes toward the two imposing figures; Raine snarled and raised her hand and flicked her wrist, casting a compulsion charm on everyone in the place, save for the people on the other floors. Severus actually smiled at his daughter with shining pride, not caring if anyone saw it; he ushered her out the back and into the alley, heading toward Gringotts before anywhere else.

Both Snape's walked in with a regal air to them and everyone's heads turned toward them, neither paid anyone any attention as they neared the desk of the supervising Goblin; a flash of red caught Raine's attention and she looked toward a family of six red heads and one brunette.

'I would like to withdraw money from my daughters account.' Severus said, snapping Raine's attention from the family.

The goblin nodded and asked them to follow him down to the older vaults of the bank, on the way; Raine asked her father some questions.

'Daddy; who were the red heads and the brunette that was with them?'

'They were the Weasley's, and the brunette was Hermione Granger. All of them save for the Weasley twins are being paid to be friends with Harry Potter.' He replied, his brow furrowing in curiosity.

Raine's eyes widened and her face changed to one of shock, _'how could they do that, to the saviour of the wizarding world of all people?!' _she ranted quietly in her head.

'But, why? He's the only one that can bring peace to our world and relieve it of the plagues that wish to bring us down.' She said, her angelic state of mind taking over and becoming defensive.

'Raine, settle down. Neither you nor I can do anything to change the past; all we can do is hope that the boy follows his family destiny and helps us create a better future.

He pulled her into his side and nuzzled her hair as they came to a stop outside the Snape Family vaults. They exited the cart and walked toward a vault each, opening them and walking inside to make their withdrawals; Severus hid a few thousand galleons from Rain so that he could buy her gift. Making their way back to the cart and venturing back to the surface.

Walking out of the bank and into the crowds, the two split up to buy supplies; Raine headed toward Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions and Severus headed toward Quidditch Quality supplies, making sure that Raine didn't see him.

When Raine walked into Madame Malkin's, she walked upstairs and crossed her arms; Madame Malkin walked over to her immediately.

'Miss Snape, I was wondering when you would be coming here to buy your robes.' She said, eyeing the girl up and measuring her.

'Thank you for attending to me so quickly and personally I might add.' Raine replied, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see the Weasley's and Granger being attended to by assistants.

Ron looked over and his eyes almost fell out of his head; Hermione gazed at him and looked curiously for what or whom he was staring at, when she saw the Raven haired beauty on the other side of the landing, her eyes glazed over with jealous hatred. Ginny saw the girl and hated her from that second, knowing a threat to her chance at any hot guys when she saw one.

'So, Raine; what can I do for you? My sister in France tells me that you take uniforms and practically throw them out the window by the time you preferred changes are made.' _'So the girls name is Raine'_, they all had the same thought, though two were full of malice and scheming.

'Madam Malkin; your dear sister understates matters. For my school robes, I would like all of my skirts to be made of thunderstorm grey tartan and I want them shorter than the normal length. I want the shirts to hug my figure and the cloak can be as is.' (I'm going by the movie uniforms) she said with a smile.

'The skirts go down to your knees, how much shorter do you want them?' the seamstress asked, her eyes going wide.

'Hmmmmmmm . . . to about here.' She said, marking out an invisible hem line about six inches above her knee.

The older witch nodded numbly and dashed off to find her materials, one of her assistants guided Raine onto a stool and began measuring her according to her preferred changes. Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked over to the girl and struck up a conversation.

'Hi, I'm-'

'Ronald and Generva Weasley and Hermione Granger; yes I know.' Rain said, cutting the red head off.

'And your name's Raine right?' Ginny asked coldly, glaring subtlety at her, but Raine caught on.

'That is of little importance at this time and none of your concern.' Raine smiled cheerily, sarcasm and disdain flooding her voice like water to a valley.

The bells on the shop doors opened and Severus walked up the stairs, the Griffindor's scurried away when he approached Raine but they stayed at a close enough distance to hear their conversation.

'Uniforms? What does that leave you to get?' the potions master asked.

'Depending on what you bought.' She replied.

'Books, quills, ink, parchment and a new trunk.' Severus reviewed over the shrunken items in his pocket, leaving out her surprise.

'Then that leaves potions ingredients, treats for Isabella and Lucifer and a new wand.' Ron's eyebrows furrowed at that; the girl didn't look like a first year, she was way too tall and too hot.

'Why a new wand?' Severus asked.

'My old one wasn't working properly for me since my inheritance and Lucifer sat on it; effectively snapping it.' Raine said, pouting.

Severus was about to speak when Raine jumped off of the stool and Molly Weasley rushed over and practically fawned over his daughter.

'Severus, who is this girl? Another poor soul that lost loved ones to the Dark Lord that Dumbledore is helping?' Raine's temper flew sky high when the woman standing in front of her said that drivel.

'Fuck no! I am not some hopeless case for _Dumbledore _to save, or should I say, Manipulate! Back off and keep your distance or so help me I will hex you into the next millennia.' Molly's eyes widened at the outburst and Severus couldn't help but smile.

'Raine, I think we should go.' He said, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

'Fine Father, let's leave.' She hissed, still glaring at the Weasley matriarch.

When the two left, they left three stunned teens and a flabbergasted woman behind them.

'That greasy git has a child?!' Ron yelled.

Within seconds, Raine was back inside and her hand was clasped around his throat, slowly squeezing the life from him.

'What did you just call my father?' the deadly whisper echoed in the silent shop.

'You heard him?!' Ginny asked, shocked.

'Why else would I be back here?'

'Well, Ron has a point. Just because he had the power to reproduce, doesn't mean he should have.' Hermione stated calmly.

Raine snapped her attention toward the muggle-born and snarled, her eyes becoming darker.

'Being a slut takes practise Mud-blood; glad to see you got an early start. And you, if you insult my father ever again; it'll be the last thing you ever do.' And with a soft breeze she was gone.

_A/N: ok, here is the next chapter; and to all that care, this will go quit slow._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: hello all, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to those that have reviewed; especially Angel JJK, considering that you read practically all of my stories and love them. Here is chapter four and I hope that you all enjoy it._

**Chapter four: Train ride, confrontations and meetings.**

Harry walked down the halls of 'Riddle' Manor, he had gotten used to Tom and his followers and often sat in on Death Eater meetings, and his first one was still fresh in his mind.

#flashback#

**Harry arrived in Tom's throne room and they had gotten through their greetings without hostility, Tom had called a Death Eater meeting just before Harry had turned up and was wondering what he should do. An idea popped into his head and he conjured a black cloak and handed it to his nephew.**

'**Put it on and come and stand by me.' He said when the teen raised an eyebrow.**

'**Why?' Harry asked, still confused.**

'**I intend to introduce you properly and the look on everyone's face when they see you standing next to me will be priceless.'**

**Harry nodded and put the cloak on, pulling the hood up to hide his face; one by one, the Dark sides most feared all cultivated in the room, Harry smirked as he imagined their faces. He stood silently as his uncle conducted the meeting, giving out the usual torture and new mission; then it happened, someone questioned tom about the cloaked figure standing to his right. Harry gazed at the woman from under his hood, making sure that no one could see his face; Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman that killed Sirius.**

'**This is my nephew, and my heir.' Tom said, glancing sideways at Harry.**

**Harry removed his hood and would have burst into laughter had he not been in a room full of death eaters; their faces would forever be burned into his head and he would always laugh at them.**

#end flashback#

Harry smiled as he approached his uncle's study; yes he was happy to be returning to Hogwarts for his final year, but he knew that he was alone, well maybe Neville and Luna were on his side but everyone else were pawns of Dumbledore's chess game. He walked into Tom's study and sat in one on the arm chairs in front of the desk, his uncle put his quill down and they talked until it was time to go.

'I think you will enjoy this year Harry; but don't give away the fact that you have turned over to our side.' Tom said as he walked his nephew to the door; he was going to be taken to the leaky cauldron by a lesser known death eater and then be handed over to a member of the order.

Harry didn't expect to see the person standing behind the door.

'Hi Pup.'

Harry's eyes went wide as he saw Sirius Black smiling at him in all of his marauder glory; he jumped into his godfathers open arms and the animagus spun him around, both laughing happily.

'How? I thought that-'Harry started.

'Bella didn't kill me; it was all a set up. A way to get you to see as well as free some of us from Dumbledore. With the old coot thinking I was dead, he has no power over either Remus or I anymore.' Sirius explained, walking along side Harry.

'What do you mean?'

'Moony and I were shanghaied into working for Dumbledore; he used his influences in the ministry against Moony and because I'm his mate and Lilly didn't want Dumbledore to find out that any of us were Death Eaters, I was brought into it as well.'

Harry nodded in understanding as they walked into the receiving room; they each took a handful of floo powder after they pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads and appeared in the Leaky Cauldron not a minute later. Sirius pulled Harry through the crowd and up the stairs, walking down three corridors until he stopped in front of a door.

'Moony?' he whispered, knowing that the werewolf would be able to hear him.

The door flew open and both were pulled in by said werewolf; when they got their bearings, both took a good look at the man and gasped. Remus's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tearstained, he stared at Sirius for a while and then glomped the man, sobbing all the while.

'Moony, I'm sorry. It had to be done, you knew that.' Sirius buried his face into the werewolves' hair.

'But why like that Siri? I thought she had actually killed you! You should have come to find me afterward; I've been dying inside for the past year.' Tears fell from both mans cheek and Harry had to turn away.

'I promise you, after you come back from the train station, I'll take you away from everything and it'll be you and me for a while.' At the mention of the station, Remus looked at Harry.

'Cub, come here. I'm sorry but I-'Harry raised a hand and walked over to his godfathers.

'I know Remus. I know everything.'

Both men nodded and pulled the Elvin teen into a hug before the werewolf and Elf left for Kings cross station.

Remus and Harry apparated onto the platform and pushed their way through the crowds, Harry had his hood up until he could cast a glamour to hide his appearance; saying quick goodbyes; Harry leapt onto the train and searched for a compartment that was empty, after finding one, he warded the door and placed a glamour on himself. He started reading a book on Vampires when the wards on the door went off, alerting him of the people on the other side.

Opening the door, he saw Neville standing there happily and Luna talking with another girl he had never seen before.

'Hi Harry, can we sit with you?' Neville asked.

Harry nodded and moved out of the way.

Neville sat beside him and Luna and the other girl sat opposite them, talking about some odd thing or another.

'Harry, this is Raine, Raine, Harry.' Luna said, branching off from the conversation.

The girl looked up and Harry's heart picked up its pace and his senses went wild, he had found his mate.

***

Raine woke up on September first at dawn, placing a glamour on her wings and getting dressed before going down to breakfast; her father had to go back to Hogwarts to prepare for the start of term and she was being dropped off at the station by her grandparents.

'Hello papa, nana.' She said as she sat at the table and began eating.

'Good morning Raine.' They both said, smiling at her.

Breakfast went by quickly and when Raine walked upstairs to finish packing her small bag of things to do on the train, she remembered that Lucifer had to be shrunken for the train ride.

'Lucifer, come here.' When the panther walked in from the balcony, she waved her new wand.

Lucifers' body shrank until he was the size of a domestic kitten, he growled at her but it came out as a cute mewl. Raine smiled fondly at the feline and picked him up, she scratched him behind the ears before gathering her trunk and her other bag before walking out of her room and down into the entrance hall. Isabella's cage was at the school with her father and she was hunting so she was set.

'Ready?' Azreal asked; Raine and Serendipity nodded.

Azreal held out his arm and Raine took hold, Serendipity apparated first then they both vanished with a pop. They all landed on platform nine and three quarters and the older angels rushed to get Raines things on the train. When her trunk was on board, she hugged them goodbye and promised to write every week; then as she turned around, a tall lanky boy with chocolate brown hair bumped into her.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' The boy said, looking at the ground as if something really interesting was happening.

'That's- Nev'?' the boy's head shot up at the mention of his nick name and smiled brightly at the girl in front of him.

'Raine! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me this in the letter?' he picked the girl up and spun her around before putting her back down.

Lucifer mewled and poked his head out of Raine's bag, the boy looked at the kitten and scratched his ears as an apology; looking back at the teen he beamed.

'Ok, Nev', you can turn off the high beams. Sorry for not telling you but I was trying to make it a surprise, anyway, how's Luna?' she asked, looking around for the blond witch.

As if on cue, the other girl popped up behind her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist. Neville jumped slightly but smiled and pulled his girlfriend out from behind him, when Luna saw Raine, the usual dazed look vanished and she became the girl hiding beneath; jumping toward her friend and pulling her into a hug.

'Hey Lunes; missed you too.' She said, laughing.

'Finally, I can drop the dazed ditsy thing I had going and be me; stuff what everyone else thinks.' Luna said, smiling and bouncing back over to her boyfriends' side.

The other two laughed in agreement and they boarded the train, Raines' eyes were trained on every guy and girl that passed them, searching for her mate. Luna started up a conversation when she saw tears of frustration build up in her friends eyes and they talked as Nev' lead them through the train, Neville stopped and knocked on a compartment door; Raine was curious as to whom was inside because she could feel the wards, when the door opened and she saw Harry Potter out of the corner of her eye, she nearly fell over.

'_Oh my god, he's so HOT!!!!!!!' _the girl thought, Luna smiled knowingly and Raine blushed, forgetting that the blond was not only a seer but she was telepathic. Neville walked in and Luna followed, leaving Raine to walk in last. Sitting beside the blond and across from Harry didn't make her feel better, so she just kept to the conversation that she and Luna were having, until she introduced her to the Saviour.

'Harry, this is Raine, Raine, Harry.'

When Raine looked at the boy opposite her, her heart nearly stopped; looking at him full on, he was gorgeous and his eyes were trained on her. She smiled and held out her hand, what she didn't count on was him grabbing it and kissing it. Her face went Gryffindor red as he let her hand go; Lucifer growled slightly from her bag and she pulled him out, placing him in her lap and patting him.

'Is that Lucifer?' Luna asked, her eyes going wide.

Raine nodded and Luna laughed; Neville chuckled and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the girl.

'What happened? Potions accident?' Neville asked.

'You and I both know that I never make a mistake with a potion; and I couldn't exactly let him come on the train in his normal size, someone would have a coronary. So I shrank him.' She replied, a smirk gracing her lips.

'I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but, what's your full name? You remind me of a teacher at school.' Harry asked, immediately thinking of Snape when Raine smirked.

'That's probably because my dad's a teacher at Hogwarts. My name is Raine Lilith Snape.' The bubbly girl that had walked into the compartment was gone and a shy, saddened version of her replaced her.

'Oh, I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I was curious. He must be proud to have such a beautiful daughter.' He said quickly, his instincts yelling at him for making her upset.

Raine smiled timidly but that was replaced by a mask of indifference when the door flew open and Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood in the doorway.

'Harry, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!' Hermione screeched, making Lucifer, Harry and Raine flinch.

'Harry, why are you sitting with her?' Ginny sneered, staring at the dark haired teen.

'Do I really need a reason?' his Elvin blood boiled at the girls remark.

'She's with us, we've known Raine since we were little; actually, she's been our best friend since we can remember and she's the reason that we're together now.' Luna said, shocking the three with her bold retort.

'But she's a Snape. Death eater spawn, she's evil.' Ginny ranted.

'So what if I am, at least I'm not the school broom.' She stated calmly, an evil glint flashing in her eyes.

Ron's face lit up like a roman candle at the blow at his sister; he pulled his wand out and aimed it at Raine, Harry was about to stand but Lucifer jumped from Raine's lap and Nev' held him in place.

'What is a little kitten gonna do?' Ron smirked, a hex on the tip of his tongue.

'This.' Raine said, waving her hand over Lucifer.

The panther grew to his normal size and his vocal chords adjusted, once back to normal; he let out a roar and bared his fangs.

'Watch out Ron, Lucifer lives up to name when Raine is concerned.' Luna smiled as the two red heads ran with Hermione chasing after them.

***

Draco was walking, he had left his friends soon after the train left the station and as he walked, he came across two thirds of the golden trio plus the wannabe Mrs Potter; as he neared them, he heard a melodic voice dish out a very fitting insult at the red head. _'School broom? Fitting.' _He thought as Weasley pulled out his wand to defend his sister.

'What is a little kitten gonna do?' the red head exclaimed.

A muffled reply sounded and then a loud roar unleashed itself from the compartment; Ron, Ginny and Hermione ran for the hills and Draco burst into laughter, catching the attention of one of the compartments occupants. Harry stepped out of the compartment and shut the door behind him, walking over to the blond teen and smirking; when their eyes met though, he fell backward in shock.

'You know it too?' Draco asked.

'But I have found my mate, she's sitting in there!' he almost yelled in disbelief.

'You've found Raine?' Draco asked, and then the situation made sense to Harry.

'She's your mate too, isn't she?' the other boy nodded, Harry ran his hand through his hair, 'then which of us is the alpha dominant?'

'Only one way to find out.' Draco said as he stood up and pulled Harry to his feet.

He opened the door of an empty compartment and threw every silencing spell he knew on it before locking and warding the door. Turning back to the young Blood Elf, Draco's fangs extended and his eyes began to glow; Harry saw the display and fought a sudden urge to submit to the Vampire, Draco pulled Harry closed and his lips crashed onto the shorter boys.

The kiss was passionate and a fight for dominance, Draco bit down on Harry's bottom lip slightly, enough to draw blood; Harry gasped and Draco's tongue darted into his mouth, mapping out every inch as he went along. Harry pulled back for air and Draco started nipping and sucking at Harry's neck, the elf mewled and moaned, the urge to submit pushed on his instincts and he caved into them, tilting his head to the side in submission.

Draco smiled against the other boy's neck and nipped once more, pulling back to look into his eyes; he brought a hand up to stroke his cheek and he smiled when Harry leaned into the touch.

'What about Raine? I don't think she knows that we are her mates.' Harry asked, looking into his alphas mercury eyes.

'If she really doesn't then we'll get closer to her and let her fall for us on her own; she's our submissive and we should let her do things at her own pace, besides, I don't want to force her to be with us because of the bond.' Draco said, Harry nodding as he went.

'Go back to her and the others that you're with, you get to know her first, then when classes start, I'll do so as well.' Draco said; making sure that no one was in the hall.

'What if she can't figure it out and she 'doesn't want to chose'?' Harry pointed out the flaw.

'Then well tell her.' Draco stated simply, pulling Harry into a kiss before bolting down the hall.

He approached the compartment that his friends were in and walked inside; sitting near the window and beside Blaise.

'Where'd you go off to?' Pansy asked, eyeing the ruffled shirt and mussed hair of HER man.

'No where special.' He stated with a glare, knowing the girls intentions.

Blaise laughed to himself, knowing exactly where his Vampiric friend was and exactly who he was with; he gave the Vampire a knowing wink and leant his head back to have a nap before they got to Hogsmede station. Draco looked out the window and off into the distance; the feel of Harry's lips still tingled his own and the sounds h made when he submitted replayed in his head and he fell asleep as well.

The sound of a whistle woke the Slytheren ice prince from his nap and they all changed into their school robes, they all saw a blur dash past the compartment followed by another one and then about twenty minutes later, Pansy walked back in with a look of jealousy on her face.

'What's up Pans?' Blaise asked, smiling slightly.

'There's a girl that I've never seen before on the train with Loony Lovegood and she's drop dead gorgeous! Her uniform is all gothic and it clings to her body!' her shrill voice echoed in the compartment.

A second later, a blurry figure came to an abrupt halt outside the compartment.

'C'mon Luna, jeez!' the owner of the same melodic voice from Harry's compartment was standing outside their door.

Draco leapt to his feet and opened the door, his eyes widened at what he saw; Pansy was right, the girl was gorgeous. Luna just caught up to the girl and she turned her dark cerulean eyes onto him and smiled shyly; Draco nodded toward her and Luna pulled the girl away before anything could be said.

'I take it that that is Raine Snape?' Blaise whispered, knowing that the Vampire would have heard him.

Draco nodded numbly and sat back down with a barely visible smile on his face, hiding it when Pansy shot a lustful look in his direction. He looked out the window and saw the castle come into sight; suddenly, the train started to shake with the force of an animalistic roar.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Blaise shouted, clutching at his chest.

Everyone in the compartment just shrugged and looked around at each other, each just as shocked and startled as the Italian. The train pulled to a stop at the station and everyone stepped out of their compartments and walked into the platform and a familiar voice boomed over all of the excited chatter.

'First years! First years this way!' Hagrid's voice resounded like a clap of thunder.

Draco paid no attention to the hundreds of first years that ran past him, but when he heard a low growl from the train, behind them; they all jumped out of the way.

***

Raine watched as Harry walked back in; she nearly melted when he threw a smile her way and sat down. Lucifer sat beside her legs, ready to defend her again if needed; Luna and Neville spoke quietly and Raine pulled a book from her bag, opening it to a page and reading from where she left off.

'So Raine, what's it like living with Professor Snape?' Harry asked curiously, noticing that she was reading a potions textbook.

Raine smiled slightly and placed her bookmark back into her potions book and closed it, looking at Harry while calming Lucifer's quiet growls.

'It's alright, considering that I only found out that he was my father and he was even alive on my birthday.' She stated with a dazed smile on her face.

'You didn't know?' he asked incredulously, thinking that she had been raised by the dour man.

'No, I didn't. I guess you could say that my life is similar to yours. Except that I was raised by my grandparents; it was my mother's last wish for me to think that both of my parents died that night, and to find out on my birthday. But my life is better now that my dad is back in my life.' She explained, bowing her head slightly to hide one tear that fell.

Harry got up and Luna moved over so that he could sit down next to the dark haired girl; he pulled her into a hug and Raine froze, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, her whole body relaxed and her mind went frantic; _'What if he's not the one!? I don't want to fall in love and then find out that he's not mine!' _but her body seemed to have other plans, Harry smiled brightly when Raine relaxed and leaned against him. Luna stood up and crossed over to sit beside Neville and Harry leaned against the wall, pulling Raine to lean against him.

'They look so cute, but what if-'Neville's whispers were cut off by his girlfriend.

'Don't worry Neville, she is his but she also belongs to another.' She said, smiling at her friends across the compartment.

Raine smiled softly toward her friends and closed her eyes; allowing herself to fall asleep in the arms of the Saviour of the Wizarding world, Harry felt her breathing even out and he tightened his arms around her and smiled contentedly before falling asleep himself.

Luna shook Raine awake when she heard the whistle signalling that Hogsmeade station was approaching and that they should go and change into their robes. When the other girls' eyes opened she smiled and sighed, feeling the warmth and the slight feeling of belonging while still in Harry's arms.

'C'mon Raine, we have to change.' Luna said, tossing her robes at the girl.

'Fine, just let me get up.' Raine replied, trying to get out of Harry's arms while letting the boy stay asleep.

Harry felt her move and tightened his grip, making Raine sigh in annoyance; she looked at Luna for help and the blond looked pointedly at Lucifer.

'Lucifer, wake him up.' Raine said.

The large feline stood and plopped down beside the boy's head, then let out a loud roar; but that didn't even make Harry stir, Raine growled to herself.

She turned back too the boy, looking at his sleeping face and her eyes softened, she leaned closer and kissed him softly on the cheek; Harry's eyes opened slowly and he smiled impishly at the girls glare.

'Can you relinquish your hold please?' her voice was that of an innocent child but it held an underlying threat.

Harry let her go and she stood, linking her arm with Luna's before walking out of the compartment and down the hall; soon they broke into a sprint to get to the bathroom. When they were there, they changed into their uniforms; Luna walked out of a cubical first and waited for Raine, Pansy walked out next and glared at the blond. Raine walked out and pulled an eyeliner pencil out of her robes and started to apply it, not noticing the Slitheren looking at her with a jealous glare, Pansy stormed out and returned to her compartment.

'C'mon Lune, gotta get back.' She said as she dashed out the door and ran down the halls.

She stopped in front of a compartment and turned to see Luna walking at her own pace.

'C'mon Luna, jeez.' The compartment door opened and a blond boy stood there staring at her.

When Luna caught up to her, she looked at the boy and a shy smile crept onto her face; the blond nodded in return and Luna pulled her down the hall, she shivered slightly as they walked.

'Who was that?' Raine asked.

'That was Draco Malfoy; he and Harry have been rivals since first year but their quarrelling will cease to exist this year.' The blond replied.

Raine turned suspicious eyes on her blond friend, glaring at her.

'Luna, what do you know?' she asked threateningly.

'Nothing that I can tell you, Hun, this is something that you have to find out on your own; but I will say this, you have more than one mate.' And with that, both girls walked back into the compartment.

They sat down and harry couldn't take his eyes off of Raine; when Luna stood again, they both looked out of the window and saw the castle, Lucifer let out a massive roar and Raine laughed.

When the train stopped, all four filled out of the compartment and Lucifer lead them onto the platform; before they could step onto the platform, the boy from before blocked the door with his friends, Lucifer growled loudly, making them spin around and step back.

'Lucifer, stop it.' Raine said as she stepped onto the concrete, looking at the surroundings.

'C'mon Raine; you have to come with us, but you wait outside the great hall for Professor McGonagall.' Neville said, pulling on Raine's sleeve.

The two Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw pulled her toward the carriages and she stopped a few feet from them, her eyes going wide.

'You see them don't you?' Harry asked.

Raine nodded her head and stood stock still when Harry tried to lead her toward the carriage.

'I can't go near thestrals, Harry.' She said in a slight whimper; realisation dawned on Luna's and Neville's faces but confusion lit Harry's.

'Harry, she's part Angel, Thestrals are more commonly known as Hell horses.' Neville explained as Raine stepped back.

'Being within five feet of just one fowl would cause her a great deal of pain.'

Harry nodded and watched as the girl climbed onto Lucifers' back; when the carriage took off, Lucifer took off as well; bounding down the path toward the castle.

_A/N: here is chapter four. In the next chapter, I'll explain Raine's uniform and she'll get sorted. But I don't know where to place her. Review and tell me where, I'm thinking of either Slitheren or Gryffindor. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter and I want to thank lily1234 and AngelJJk for reviewing and placing their opinions on Raines' sorting result, I won't tell you yet; you'll have to read to find out. Yes I'm evil but this is my little bundle of twists and plots so bare with it. ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Chapter five: songs of sort and blunt threats.**

Lucifer skidded to a stop outside the front doors of Hogwarts and the carriage that held Harry, Luna and Neville stopped not long afterward; the three got out and Raine jumped off of Lucifer's back and all four walked inside, Luna hugged Raine and bid her good luck then the other three left her at the door.

She stood there watching as all of the students filled the great hall, sitting at the respective tables; she looked at each table and mulled her decision over in her head before looking toward the staff table. She looked at every teacher and smiled when she looked at her father, but when she got to Dumbledore; her face turned from smile to glare of hatred.

Soon the doors began to close on their own and Raine heard the first years approaching, turning to look at the assistant headmistress to the school as she arrived at the door.

'Miss Snape.' The teacher acknowledged the teen and stared at Lucifer in shock.

'Hagrid will have a field day when he sees that animal.' She said, nodding toward Lucifer.

'Don't say that Professor, my familiar doesn't need a bigger ego.' She said, looking pointedly at the smirking panther.

McGonagall looked at her sternly and then turned toward the first years and nodded; pushing on the doors, they both opened and the first years all gasped in awe as they walked in lines toward the front of the hall, Raine walked in at the back of the line with Lucifer at her side. The charms on the ceiling took in the emotion and power entering the room and changed to dark clouds, thunder and lightning.

Girls all over the room screamed and Dumbledore pointed his wand at the roof and cast a spell to calm the charms, before sitting back down. Severus gave his daughter a knowing look and smirked when she winked at him. She stood beside her feline companion until the hat started to sing.

Three points make a triangle and unite the scared to the strong

Under their power, the supposed rights will be wronged 

Stay strong and true to your chosen path and believe in yourselves

Or chose to follow a Vampire, Hybrid and prince of Elves.

Everyone stared at the hat when it finished its short song, Raine raised and eyebrow and turned to look at Luna, the girl smiled knowingly and nodded. The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and started to pat Lucifer as the first years were sorted, when there were none left; Dumbledore stood.

'Everyone, for the first time in a century; there is a transfer student joining us. Miss Raine Snape.' The entire Slytheren table gasped bare about four, they all turned their heads toward their head of house and watched as the man stood with a proud glint in his eyes.

Raine stepped up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

'_Hmmmm, a Snape? Well this is interesting; and you belong to the dearly departed Isabella Angelus, very interesting.' _

'_Yes, I am, now can you sort me?'_

'_Yes, hmm . . . . Slyth-'_

'_No; I'm expected to go there by those that are my enemies. Place me where I will be able to both find my mates and take down Dumbledore for what he has done to many families other than my own.' _

'_Very well.'_

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat bellowed.

Everyone was dead silent, the look on Dumbledore's face was one of Hatred and twisted mental agony; but everyone watched for the Potions master's reaction. Raine stood up from the stool and turned to her father, his face was blank but the shine of pride and happiness shone above it.

Raine smiled and glided over toward the Gryffindor table, Neville and Harry shifted and she sat between them; smiling lightly at them both, Seamus and the other boys save for Ron started to hit on her from the second that she sat down. Across the room, the Slytheren's that surrounded Draco Malfoy all shivered as a cold chill settled over them; he glared daggers at the Gryffindors that were trying to gain the attentions of their newest house member.

'So Raine, what interests you?' Seamus asked, trying to be as charming as he could.

'Many things, but nothing interests me more than art, music and of course Quidditch.' She replied, making a show of being interested, Harry caught on quickly and sent a look over the room to the snarling Vampire.

'Are you going to try out for the team?' Dean asked.

'Is there a seeker?' she asked, Harry stuck his hand into the air on the account of he had a mouthful of corn in his mouth.

'Damn, that's the position I'm best at.' She sighed; once Harry swallowed he cleared his throat.

'You can still go for it, I'm thinking about being a beater this year.' He said honestly, making her smile.

'Really? Great!' she said, hugging him.

Dinner went on like that, everyone trying to know Raine for either gossip or their own benefits; when dinner started to wind down, Raine turned to Neville and jabbed him in the ribs.

'Where's the room of requirement?'

'Second floor, in between two suits of armour. Just think of what type of room you need and you should be able to find it.

She nodded and stood, bidding everyone goodnight before leaving the great hall with Lucifer hot on her heels.

Harry wondered through the halls after dinner, not ready to go back to the common room; he had asked Neville to give him the password and in case he saw Raine in the halls he could let her know it as well.

We passed the suits of armour that guarded the Room of Requirement and stopped; a sweet scent filled his nostrils and drew him closer; he could hear a song playing faintly behind the wards protecting the room as well as the sound of a cauldron bubbling away.

'_I need to find Raine' _he thought to himself, hoping that the door would open and that Raine was in it. A few seconds later, a set of mahogany double doors appeared in the wall and Harry reached out to grab one when it flew open, revealing the teenage girl he was looking for. Raine was glaring him down but when she realised who it was, her face softened.

'Oh, Harry. C'mon in.' she said, turning back and walking over to the potion she was making.

He stood still for a few seconds and took in the sight of the new Gryffindor; without her robe, her uniform was suited to a muggle Emo from a high school. A relatively tight long sleeved shirt, criminally short skirt, black stockings and black polished shoes; his eyes roamed over her body a few times before he walked into the potions lab that Raine had wanted.

Harry walked in and sat on a stool on the opposite side of the work bench to where the girl was standing. He breathed in the fumes and his body relaxed instantly; he turned curious eyes to the girl and saw that she was crossing out steps in her textbook and rewriting them.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Altering my textbook, these potions will pass any student if followed correctly but they produce the smallest results, especially the potions of the medical persuasion.' She said, not looking up from her book.

Harry nodded, wondering if he should tell her about the book he used the year before while Slughorn taught them.

'I found a book like that last year; it belonged to someone that called themselves the Half Blood Prince.' He said carefully, watching her reaction.

Raine smiled as she corrected her book, knowing who the book belonged to; she reached under the table and took a tattered book from her bag and tossed it on the table.

'That book?' Harry's eyes widened, Snape had confiscated the book the year before.

'Harry, you know my dad's the Half Blood Prince right?' the boy nodded, 'That's because my grandmother's maiden name was Prince and she was mated to a Vampire, and before she had my dad, my grandfather turned her.' She explained, turning back to what she had been doing.

Harry nodded and sat still while watching the girl make several potions and correct the textbook in front of her. The clock standing near the far wall struck eleven and Harry jumped at the chimes; Raine cast a stasis charm on the potion she was working on and grabbed her robe she called to Lucifer and he came out of the shadows near the clock.

'Do you know the password for the common room?' she said as they walked out of the Room of Requirement and the door vanished.

Harry nodded and they walked in comfortable silence until they reached the common room.

'Phoenix ashes.' Harry said softly to the portrait of the Fat Lady, stepping back slightly as it opened.

Harry walked over to the fire and plopped down in on of the arm chairs while Raine walked over to the couch and curled up in one corner and pulled a book out of her bag. They sat like that and watched all of the students that had been ushered back to the common room for curfew walk in; Harry snarled when Ginny all but jumped in his lap.

'Harry, why are you being so distant?' Her voice took on a sultry tone as she ran her hand across his cheek.

Harry looked at the girl in his lap and then abruptly pushed her off of him, making her land ungracefully on her arse and making everyone in the common room laugh. Raine had a smirk that made many shiver and remember that she was the daughter of the potions master of the school; Ginny turned and glared at the girl.

'And what are you smirking at?' she spat, looking the girl up and down.

'The pitiful display of your seduction and Harry promptly pushing you off his lap and onto your arse; honestly, don't you have some pitiful Hufflepuff to shag?' she said, smiling sweetly as the other girls face turned red in anger.

Seamus burst into laughter, followed by at least half of the other Gryffindor seventh years; Ginny looked at her brother for assistance but he was too busy looking at the massive Black Panther that was lying on the floor in front of the girl that was insulting his little sister.

Ginny moved forward to hex the girl but the raven haired boy sitting behind her shot in front of her and snarled; her eyes widened as she looked up into darkening emerald eyes. Harry looked down at the red head with hatred and disgust.

'Back off.' The two words sent shivers down everyone's spines, the icy tone shook the other two thirds of the golden trio to the core and Ginny backed off in fear.

Raine stood from the couch and approached the angry teen warily, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, making him look over his shoulder at her. He calmed slightly and she relaxed along with half of the rooms' occupants, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all ran for their dorms within a few seconds and Seamus burst into laughter once more.

Harry turned around and faced Raine and smiled sheepishly, the girl looked at him with concerned eyes before giving a small smile of her own.

'Thanks, but you didn't have to step in; you're not the only one that has seeker reflexes ya know.' She said softly, making him smile.

'I know; I just didn't want you getting into trouble, even if you were defending yourself.' He replied, sitting on the couch that she stood by.

Raine rolled her eyes and sat beside him, snuggling slightly into his side and resting her head on his shoulder; Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled brightly _'she's starting to become attached, even if she doesn't know what I am to her; but I hope that she doesn't get confused.' _The thought of her refusing because she didn't know made his heart ache but both he and Draco needed to get her to love them for them if she didn't know.

Draco watched as Raine left the great hall her furry companion following, he turned to look across the room at his other mate and a ghost of a smile lit his face. He turned back to the conversations going on around him and tuned out everything else but his two Gryffindor mates.

On the way to the Slytheren common room, he saw the Lovegood girl talking to Severus outside of his chambers, his godfather seemed pretty happy and smug about something and Draco had a pretty good idea on what it was.

Later that evening, Draco lay in his bed and thought of the following day, anxiously anticipating any class that he may be able to get to know Raine in; his thoughts turned to Lovegood and what she was talking to his godfather about. He shook his head to clear it and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

He awoke the following morning and went about his routine; having a warm shower and spending three quarters of an hour in front of the mirror before getting dressed for the day, Blaise stood in the common room and patiently waited for his friend and they walked toward the great hall together, Draco bumped into someone and they had fallen at his feet; looking up slightly, his mercury irises locked with deep pools of darkened sapphire.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.' He said, shocking two of the three people with them.

'No, it was me.' Her voice was small and her face became dusted with a slight rose colour in embarrassment.

Draco held out a hand for the girl to take and she lightly placed her hand in his before he pulled her gracefully to her feet, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of her knuckles before flashing her a smile.

'My name is Draco Malfoy.' His voice was as smooth as silk and it made the girl shiver.

'Raine Snape, pleasure to meet you Draco.' She replied, gaining some composure.

'_My god! This guy ties with Harry in being the hottest guy in the school! But, no, I can't think like that, oh! Why does this have to happen? Harry is sweet, kind, thoughtful, attractive and protective, and this Draco is Sauvé and attractive so far; this isn't fair!' _her internal battle flashed in her eyes and Draco became concerned; he asked if she was feeling alright and that added fuel to her inner torment.

'No, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all.' She said, shaking her head '_add thoughtful and kind to him as well then' _she thought.

Draco nodded and bid her good-bye as Blaise started to drag him toward their house table; they both sat down, the blond never took his eyes off of Raine as she walked in and sat in between Harry and Longbottom. He scantly noticed that their timetables had been handed out and that it was almost class time, Blaise shook his shoulder and that didn't even break him from his daze.

'Draco, Weasley is trying to hit on your mate.' That did it.

Draco started snarling viciously, his eyes began glowing and his fangs extended as his body tensed ready to attack; Blaise made a mental note to not do that again unless it was actually happening when Draco turned pissed eyes on him.

'Well would you look at the time, time for me to go.' He shot to his feet and left the hall.

Draco watched as his friend left in a flurry of robes and then turned his attention on his mates and saw that they were heading out of the hall and to their next class; he looked down at his goblet and downed the thick red contents before picking up his timetable and walking out. His timetable read:

Monday Wednesday and Friday

Potions double. Gryff/Slith

DADA single. Rave/Slith/Gryff

Transfiguration double. Gryff/Huff/Slith

Tuesday and Thursday

Care for magical creatures' double double. Gryff/Slith

Charms double. Griff/Slith/Rave

He smiled, knowing that either his parents or uncle Sev' had something to do with all of his classes being with Gryffindor; he picked up his pace and walked into the potions lab.

He saw Harry and Raine sitting together with Neville sitting on the table next to them, the seat next to him was the only empty seat aside from the one next to Granger; he sneered at that last thought and gracefully slumped into the seat, startling the Gryffindor next to him.

Severus stormed into the classroom seconds after he had sat down, making a few students jump; stalking up to the front of the room and turning abruptly to stare the class down.

'You all know what is expected of you this year, I trust that all of you have at least studied your books and have improved on your potions making. I will not tolerate any mistakes this year.' He finished his speech with a pointed glare at Neville.

Raine glared at her father, silently telling him to back off and leave the boy alone; Severus raised an eyebrow and flicked his wand, chalk levitated and wrote instructions on the chalkboard behind him.

'Page 394. NOW.' He hissed; the only sound in the room was pages being turned and the scraping of a stool on the stone floor.

Everyone watched as Raine stood and walked over to the ingredients cupboard and carefully picked out every ingredient before walking back over and sitting back down. She started to prepare every ingredient as the base potion boiled and she added the ingredients in the correct order but there was one more ingredient that wasn't in the text book.

'That's not in the book! You could kill us all by adding that to wolvesbane potion!' Hermione screeched, making everyone turn and stare wide-eyed at the girl in the back row.

Raine sighed and stood, walking from her table to the front of the room; she started to whisper to the dour professor standing there and he nodded at various intervals.

'20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class miss Granger, but 100 for showing initiative and skills worthy of a potions master Miss Snape.' He said smirking as his daughter went back to her seat.

'WHAT? SHE COULD KILL US!' Hermione yelled.

'No, this wouldn't make the potion unstable, it won't even make it bubble more than the potion is supposed to; it's crushed angel feathers, if anything it will only double the potency and effectiveness of the potion.' Raine drawled, making all of the Slitheren's do a double take at the textbook answer.

Raine took a measurement of the powder and added it to the bubbling liquid and watched as it turned into a thick chocolate brown sludge before ladling it into a vial and placing it on her father's desk at the front of the class.

'Raine?' the girl looked up and toward Nev'; 'Can you help please? I really need help.'

'Sure Nev' where are you up to?' she said as she stood and walked over to Neville' and Draco's table and standing between the two boys.

'Here is what I'm up to.' He replied, pointing at a third instruction on the page.

Raine nodded and started to walk Neville through the steps in the book, altering it slightly in places; the entire time she was standing there, Hermione glared at her and Draco just stared at her in shock.

'Professor, I thought that we had to do every potion on our own unless instructed to be with a partner!' Hermione hissed, making Raine look up at her and sneer.

'In case your ability of sight has failed you Granger, I have not lifted a finger to help Neville; I have only helped him by explaining the instructions in a clearly understandable fashion, allowing him to comprehend what he can and can't do so that it doesn't explode. I think that Draco here can back that up.' Draco shivered slightly at the use of his name, even in a bored drawl, it sounded perfect as it fell from her lips.

His icy glare turned to the bushy haired Gryffindor and smirked, turning toward Professor Snape and nodding, all three of them proceeded with what they were doing.

'Thank you for backing me up.' Raine whispered, leaning toward Draco so that only he could hear.

'You're welcome, and I'd do it again if asked.' He replied, making the girl beside him blush.

'Neville, your potion's finished.' She said, turning her attention to her friend.

She smiled as he ladled the sludge and she flicked her wand, sending it to her fathers' desk; she walked back over to her desk and slid into her seat beside Harry, she whimpered slightly as her thoughts ran rampant. By the time class had finished, she had scratched five grooves into the table and her hand was bleeding slightly. She never noticed but Draco and Harry knew the second they smelt it.

'Raine, your hand.' Harry said, holding the abused appendage up.

Her fingers were coated in blood and drops bled lines down her palm and the back of her hand. She looked at it blankly before the image actually clicked; attempting to wrench her hand from Harry's grip before someone else noticed but Harry held her firm. He turned her hand over and inspected the damage, pushing his magic out around them to feel if there was some where quiet, where no one was any where remotely near. He gently tugged her out of the now empty classroom and down the hall and up stairs; they finally reached the common room and Harry whispered the password before walking in, pulling a slightly distraught girl with him.

'Harry, I'm fine. I'll take care of this, no, what if someone's in there.' He walked over to the couch and pulled her into his lap.

She looked around and noticed that no one was there and she relaxed slightly, but tensed again when she felt Harry's breath on her hand; her gaze snapped to what the boy was doing. Harry was looking her hand over again, then his gaze flicked to her, her breath hitched when his tongue darted out and licked the blood off her hand; he continued to clean her hand of blood for a few minutes, flicking his gaze to Raine every few seconds, the girl was watching from under hooded eyelids as her head rested on her shoulder.

He stopped licking her hand and turned his head toward her, his eyes drinking in her features. He leaned in slightly and his lips brushed against hers, it was a soft and gentle kiss; Raine moved her injured hand to the back of Harry's neck and deepened the kiss slightly, every fibre of her being screaming that this was right but her mind ranted and raved, her mind won the rationality battle and Raine jumped off of Harry's lap. He looked at her worriedly, masking the hurt he felt, she stared at the ground.

'I, I, I'm sorry.' She whimpered, turning and running out the door.

Harry heard the whimper and leapt to follow her when she ran, he made it to the door but an onslaught of first and second years flooded into the common room, he snarled under his breath and walked back over to where he was sitting. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed heavily, he felt a slight tingle from when he kissed Raine; his eyes glazed over as he stared into the flames in the grate.

'If only you knew.' He whispered to himself absently.

Draco walked through the corridors, he smelt the blood coming from Raine and he nearly lost all control, he bolted from the classroom before his Vampire side could take control of his rationality and start throwing other students across the room to get to his injured mate, sure Harry was with her but she was their submissive, the need to protect her was stronger million fold. He turned a corner and recognised the corridor; he sat down here a lot during the last year while he was trying to complete his task, that was before the Dark Lord ordered him to stop. He wandered absently down the hall before he heard rapid footfalls nearing him; he turned around to face the way he came and he almost toppled over when a raven haired girl crashed into him.

Taking in a deep breath his eyes snapped open.

'Raine?' he asked, wrapping his arms around the girls that knocked him to the floor.

The girl looked up and her face went red, tears threatened to break from her eyes and she pulled away, only to be pulled back and held against the blond boy's chest; flood gates gave way and she began to sob against him.

He barely heard her through her sobs but thank full to his Vampirism, he made it out.

'It's not fucking fair.'

Severus was a pissed off Vampire, from the second that his daughter walked into the great hall, he knew that she had met both of her mates but there was a blocking charm on her; enabling her to sense her mates. He knew the magical signature from anywhere and he was going to deal with the situation the second that his class with the seventh years was finished. He smiled every time he turned around after Raine proved Granger wrong, it took all of his composure to not burst into laughter when Draco backed her up; then his attention turned to the person that harmed his family. The second that the students left, he was slightly worried, Raine was bleeding and she didn't seem to notice but Potter took care of that, when the room was empty, he walked into his privet chambers and flooed to another part of the school.

Dumbledore's office.

The second that the green flames died, her stepped from the fireplace and stalked over to the headmasters' desk, towering over the man.

'Ahh, Severus, how can I help you m'boy?' he asked, masking the fear he felt.

'I know what you did to her old man, undo it or else.' He hissed, his fangs lengthening.

Dumbledore's eyes widened quickly but his mind thought faster than his reaction.

'I, I have no clue of who or what you are talking about Severus-'the vampire's hand was around his throat and lifting him out of his seat before he could finish.

'You put a blocking charm on my daughter, remove it or I will personally see that you are rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your pitiful excuse of a life, either that or I let the Dark Lord exact his revenge on you; and we both know how much pain he'll cause you for killing Lilly and pitting him against her son.'

Albus tried to pry the hand from his neck but to no avail; after trying every wandless spell he knew and all of them failing, he relented to the Vampire.

'I cannot reverse it. To break the charm, her mate has to kiss her.' He rasped; the sound grated on Severus' ears like nails on a chalk board.

The potions master hissed at the older wizard and dropped him on the ground, turning in a flurry of robes and leaving the office; he had two seventeen year olds to talk to.

A/N: hi, sorry for the late update but I had school and work as well as studying for exams. Hope you all enjoy and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello all, I am back with the next chapter of this story. I hope that you all like this one and I am sorry that it has taken me soooooo long but I had to restart as the other computer I was working on died. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter 6: avoiding your instincts is bad for your health.**

Draco lay there for what seemed like an eternity before the realisation hit him, along with the faint scent of a blocking charm. He pulled the girl closer and held her as she cried. She gripped at his robes and her sobs shook her small frame and he could do nothing but let her be. He heard incoming footsteps and bolted upright, Raine still in his lap, and stared at the corner of the corridor.

His entire form tensed but the relaxed what the foreboding figure of Severus stalked around the corner.

Severus shot him a questioning glance and the blond shrugged, gaining Raine's attention. She looked around and spotted her father and leapt to her feet and away from the Slytheren that sat on the floor. Severus crossed the hall and pulled his daughter close and nuzzled her, shooting another glance at Draco before using his abilities and bending the shadows around him and Raine, transporting them to his chambers down in the dungeons.

'Raine, what is wrong? Why are you crying?' he asked as he sat them both down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

'It's not fair daddy.' Was all she could get out, Severus nodded and stood.

Walking over to one of his cabinets, he opened a drawer and pulled out a calming drought; walking back over to the couch, he handed it to her. After she downed the contents, he pulled her close and held her.

'What, what isn't fair?' his soft voice drifted over her ears.

'Everything. Why do I have a mate? You'd think that once I was here, I'd be able to sense them but no, I haven't felt anything even remotely to do with that!' Severus sat still, his anger at the headmaster lighting his eyes with a dangerous flare.

'Raine, do you remember when you were smaller? When your mother was alive?' the girl nodded, 'Well, back then we trusted Dumbledore, enough to have him near you like a grandfather figure, but during one of his visits, he managed to place a blocking charm on you. Neither your mother nor I could sense it, but I can now.

'Sweetheart, your friend Luna will help you, she knows who your mates are and-'Raine jumped up.

'What do you mean Mates? What, I have more than one? And Luna knows? This is what I mean by not fair!' Severus flinched at her yelling and tried to reason with her but when that didn't work, he used his last resort.

'Raine, sit down and calm yourself!' his voice boomed within the room and she sat down quickly, 'Luna has seen that everything will be alright and yes she knows, as you know that she is a seer; she watches for the futures of those closest to her and that is a very small amount of people. She knows what your mother and I and our closest friends guessed; I cannot tell you anymore than that, I'm sorry.' Raine held her head in her hands and groaned.

'Now go back up to your common room, I think that-'at Raine's panicked expression, he stopped.

'I can't go back up there; I don't think I can face him after what I did.'

'Who and what did you do?' Severus levelled her with a warning stare and she sighed.

'Harry, after potions, he took me up to the common room to help me with my hand and one thing led to another and the next thing I know, I'm kissing him. And because of this whole Mates thing, I jumped up and ran.' Her eyes never left the carpet and she never saw the flash of happiness in the potions master's eyes.

'Raine, you have to face him sooner or later.' He said, patting her head before leaving his lounge room to get ready for lunch.

She left her fathers' chambers and ventured back up to the common room, speaking the password and walking in, she stared at the couch that she and Harry had been sitting on earlier. A sharp pain gripped her heart and she let out a whimper as she fell to her knees.

'Lucifer!' she called out.

The panther dashed downstairs and to his mistress' side within seconds of hearing her plea, he dropped to the floor and Raine dragged herself onto his back haphazardly. He stepped cautiously as he ventured back up stairs and gently helped Raine onto her bed.

'Go and get Luna, she will know what's going on.' Her voice was pained as she spoke and Lucifer ran as fast as he could out of the common room.

Raine closed her eyes and clutched her chest in pain, missing the transformation that Isabella went through. She felt the mattress dip on her left side and she opened her eyes and gasped.

'Sweetie, it's your magical creature inheritance doing this to you.'

**VoB**

Harry walked into the great hall; his smile was as forced as one could make it. He glanced over at the Slytheren table and locked eyes with his blond mate, the blond shook his head and shrugged, making the raven haired teens shoulders droop. He walked over and sat near Neville who had his Girlfriend in his lap, flopping down into his seat, he pushed away the plate that appeared and laid his head in his arms on the table.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Neville asked, shooting his friend a concerned look.

'I kissed her Nev', and she ran.' Harry's defeated voice floated from the table top.

'Harry, all will be well; she has a spell on her. She doesn't know.' Luna's cryptic words filled him with even more doubt than he had when he walked in.

Suddenly Lucifer ran into the great hall and stopped by the three, nudging Luna and whining for her to follow. The blond girl stood and followed the troubled feline up toward the common room. They passed the portrait of the fat lady and took the stairs two at a time, Luna made a mad dash for the door and froze when she opened it.

'Oh Luna, come in sweetie.' Sitting on the bed beside her friend was her friends mother.

'Luna, did you know that my Raven was my Mother?' Raine asked, looking at the woman sitting beside her.

Suddenly, another wave of pain shook her system and she curled in on herself in a feeble attempt to stop it. Her mother stroked her hair and whispered to her while Luna was fussing around trying to get some water and a cloth.

'What's happening?' Raine cried out, curling further into herself.

Luna sat on her other side and placed the damp cloth on her forhead, setting the bowl of water on the table and sighing.

'Professor Snape explained the spell that's on you to some extent right?' the girl nodded, 'well, the only way that it can be broken is if your mates kiss you; this is a reaction of avoiding one or both of your mates if one has kissed you.' Luna finished explaining and stroked the girl's hair as another wave of pain hit.

'But the only person that has kissed me recently is-'Raine stopped, horror covering her features.

She bolted upright and covered her mouth, her whole body began to shake as she began crying from the pain that her heart inflicted. Isabella enveloped her daughter in a hug and rubbed circles in her back as she cried; Luna placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder and looked at the mattress.

'What have I done?' she screamed.

'It's not your fault sweetie, Dumbledore put the spell on you and your father and I were so naive to allow him near you. Everything is going to be fine, I promise you. Now, you need to go and find him.' She soothed, pulling her daughter away so she could look at her.

The teen nodded and made to move off of the bed but one question stopped her.

'Are you going to tell Dad that you're not really dead?'

The Angel looked down and thought for a while, then, looking back up at her daughter with a sad expression she shook her head.

'Not right now baby. You need to find your other mate and he needs to help you, I promise I will, but the time is not yet right.' She said, moving a stray strand of hair from her daughters face.

Raine nodded and got up, grabbing her wand and flicking it over herself to straighten her clothes and walking out the door.

**VoB**

Severus walked in and sat down for lunch, he noticed Lucifer practically dragging Lovegood out of the hall and he looked on in worried curiosity. His gaze flicked toward the raven haired teen at the Gryffindor table. The boy was in shambles, he watched as the boy got up and left, walking toward the front doors of the castle, Draco followed soon after. Standing, he walked out of the teachers' entrance and followed the two boys.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I would like a word if you don't mind.' He said once he caught up with them.

Both nodded but neither moved, Severs sighed and began to speak after throwing up privacy charms.

'Now, Harry, I know what happened between you and Raine, don't look at me like that, I'm not going to hex you. Dumbledore placed a charm on her when she was young and what you did, it broke half of the charm.'

Harry's heart rate slowed at the words, he was terrified when the man had said he knew he had kissed his daughter; Draco just looked confused.

'What did Harry do professor?' the blond asked, feeling left out.

'I kissed her.' Was the reply, Draco drank the words and took a few minutes to process them, when he did . . . . . he exploded.

'WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT BUMBLEFUCK UP THERE PUT A CHARM ON OUR MATE AND THE ONLY WAY TO BREAK IT IS FOR US TO KISS HER? YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT SOONER UNCLE SEV!' Severus waved his wand and a silencing charm took effect on the blond.

'Thank you.' Harry said as he wiggled a finger in his right ear, Severus just smirked at him.

'So, if half of the curse is broken, all we have to do is get Draco to kiss Raine and she'll be free?' the potions master nodded, Draco was still ranting silently.

Severus dropped the privacy spells and the silencing charm on the blond before walking back up to the castle; when he walked through the doors, he saw his daughter standing at the entrance of the great hall and she looked to be scanning the tables for someone. When she realised that she couldn't see whoever it was, she doubled over in pain. He raced forward and helped her to stand and pulled her toward the entrance for some fresh air.

'Raine, what's going on?' Severus asked.

'Trying to find Harry.' She said with a grimace, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'And?' he said expectantly.

'And my other mate.' She said solemnly, 'I don't even know where to look for my other mate!' she cried out, doubling over as another wave of pain hit her system.

Harry and Draco had been walking back to the castle when they both heard her cry and saw her double over; without hesitation, they both broke into a sprint and skidded to a stop at her side as she fell to her knees. Harry picked her up and held her close, running his fingers through her hair as she winced and groaned in pain; she gripped at his robes as the pain slowly ebbed away but sharp shots rocked her frame every few minutes or so. Draco reached out and stroked his fingers gently down the side of her face, one bloody tear falling unnoticed from his eyes.

Raine looked up at Harry and Draco and smiled sadly, Severus sensed that he should leave so that's what he did, walking off to the dungeons in a flurry of black robes and leaving his daughter with the two boys. Raine snuggled into Harry's side and closed her eyes, for once that day feeling content and whole; just as she was dosing off to dream land, Draco leant in and brushed his lips gently across hers.

A flash of light engulfed the hybrid and temporarily blinded the blond Vampire and the raven haired Blood Elf. In another part of the castle, several trinkets and knick knacks trilled with an alarm and portraits surrounding the desk of the headmaster chuckled at the man's newest problem.

_A/N: ok, i know that i haven't updated in a looooong time and please forgive me but things with school, work and personal problems have plagued me as well as writers block. So those of you that read any of my stories, sorry but don't expect a lot of updates any time soon. Now since I have writers block, i need help; and like my other stories, any idea that i choose, the reviewer will get a character that is them put in somewhere in the storyline. All i need is ideas and the characters basic description i.e. name, gender and a preferred species and house. Love forever, T-L _


End file.
